Niveles de Max Payne
En la versión de PC hay un total de 25 niveles en Max Payne, (22 capítulos y 3 prólogos) mientras que en las versiones de PS2/Xbox esos niveles se dividen en unos más pequeños, pero sigue siendo igual en duración e historia. PC Parte I - El sueño Americano *El sueño Americano: Prólogo ;Capítulo 1 * Roscoe Street Station * So Much for Being Subtle ;Capítulo 2 * One Way or the Other * Live from the Crime Scene * Stepping on Toes ;Capítulo 3 * Playing It Bogart * Without Warning * A Few Hundred Bullets Back ;Capítulo 4 *Caught in the Crossfire *Rico Muerte Big Time Hustler *The Blood Veins of New York ;Capítulo 5 * The Man Riding Shotgun * Something More Sinister * Let the Gun do the Talking ;Capítulo 6 * The Alternate Route * A One Man War * A Citywide APB * Fear That Gives Men Wings ; Capítulo 7 * Better than the Last One * Ice Hard and Slick * All a Blur * Police Brutality ; Capítulo 8 * A Den of Drugs * Ragna Rock ; Capítulo 9 *Straight from a Bad Dream *An Empire of Evil Parte II - Un frío día en el Infierno : A Cold Day in Hell ; Prologue * Nightmare ; Chapter 1 * The Baseball Bat * From Bad to Worse * Mobster Muscle ; Chapter 2 * An Offer You Can't Refuse * Cold and to-the-Point * Family Troubles ; Chapter 3 * With Rats and Oily Water * Pissing Punchinello Off * A Dangerous Game ; Chapter 4 * No Payne No Gain * Put Out My Flames With Gasoline ; Chapter 5 * Murderous Hearts * Angel of Death * Trouble on Dagger Heels Parte III - Un poco más cerca del Cielo ; Prologue * A Vortex of Green Blood * Funny as Hell * The Killer Was Smiling ; Chapter 1 * Take Me to Cold Steel * Operation Dead Eyes ; Chapter 2 * Hidden Truths * A Tight Operation * The Next Doorway ; Chapter 3 * Final Revelation * The Deep Six * Project Valhalla ; Chapter 4 * Backstabbing Bastard * Alive and at Large * The Name of Your Enemy ; Chapter 5 * In the Land of the Blind * Providing a Service * A Sci-Fi Fortress ; Chapter 6 * Byzantine Power Game * Nothing To Lose * Clean Up Duty ; Chapter 7 * An Eye for an Eye * Stone-Cold Dead * Take Your Pick ; Chapter 8 * A Warrior's Heaven * A One-Way Demon Ride * Pain And Suffering PS2/Xbox Cuando Max Payne fue lanzado para estas consolas, debido a limitaciones de hardware tuvieron que dividir los niveles en más pequeños, todo es igual, excepto que habrán más pantallas de carga que en PC. Parte I: El Sueño Americano *Prólogo *[[Roscoe Street Station (nivel)|'Capítulo 1']] **Roscoe Street Station **So Much for being Subtle *[[Live from the Crime Scene|'Capítulo 2']] **One Way or the Other **Live from the Crime Scene *[[Playing It Bogart|'Capítulo 3']] **Playing It Bogart **Without a Warning **A Few Hundred Bullets Back *[[The Blood Veins of New York |'Capítulo 4']] **Caught in the Crossfire **Rico Muerte Big Time Hustler **The Blood Veins of New York *[[Let the Gun do the Talking|'Capítulo 5']] **The Man Riding Shotgun **Something More Sinister **Let the Gun Do the Talking *[[Fear That Gives Men Wings |'Capítulo 6']] **The Alternate Route **A One Man War **A Citywide APB **Fear That Gives Men Wings *[[ Police Brutality |'Capítulo 7']] **Better than the Last One **Ice Hard and Slick **All a Blur *'Capítulo 8' **A Den of Drugs **Ragna Rock **An Empire of Evil *'Capítulo 9' *Stright from a Bad Dream Parte II: Un Día Frío en el Infierno *Prólogo *'Capítulo 1:' **The Baseball Bat **From Bad to Worse **Mobster Muscle *'Capítulo 2' **An Offer You Can't Refuse **Cold and to-the-Point **Family Troubles *'Capítulo 3' **With Rats and Oily Water **Pissing Punchinello Off **A Dangerous Game *'Capítulo 4' **No Payne No Gain **Put Out My Flames with Gasoline *'Capítulo 5' **Murderous Hearts **Angel of Death **Trouble on Dagger Heels Parte III: Un Poco Más Cerca al Cielo *Prólogo *'Capítulo 1' **Take Me To Cold Steel **Operation Dead Eyes *'Capítulo 2' **Hidden Truths **A Tight Operation **The Next Doorway *'Capítulo 3' **Final Revelation **The Deep Six **Project Valhalla *'Capítulo 4' **Backstabbing Bastard **Alive and at Large **The Name of Your Enemy *'Capítulo 5' **In the Land of the Blind **Providing a Service **A Sci-Fi Fortress *'Capítulo 6' **Byzantine Power Game **Nothing To Lose **Clean Up Duty *'Capítulo 7' **An Eye for an Eye **Stone-Cold Dead **Take Your Pick *'Capítulo 8' **A Warrior's Heaven **A One-Way Demon Ride **Pain And Suffering Categoría:Niveles